


Sofa Crease

by wispsofcolour



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forgetting to eat, Gen, M/M, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, adventures in slowly worsening writing with each consecutive chapter, really this was just an excuse to write mindless cuddlefluff, some mild content warnings ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispsofcolour/pseuds/wispsofcolour
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon wait for each other on the sofa.





	1. 30th August

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this last year and never got around to posting it and that's why this entire thing is set in 2017.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after VIXX LR's comeback for Whisper.

It was three in the morning by the time Taekwoon got back to the dorm. The door creaked a little too loudly when he inched it open, making him tense up in guilt. He hoped he didn't wake anyone up. It really was very late. Biting his bottom lip in trepidation, he opened the door a little further and tiptoed in.

Sagging with exhaustion, the only things on Taekwoon’s mind were to fling his shoes haphazardly (but quietly) by Hongbin's Shoe Corner™ and flop down on the couch for a nap. His plans flew out the window the moment he saw what awaited him on the other side of the door.

Hakyeon was sleeping on the sofa. His legs were curled up behind him and his black hair shone in the moonlight. His head lay at an angle that Taekwoon knew was going to give him a crick in the neck the next day. He could almost hear Hakyeon's voice whining about how sore he felt, demanding that someone (usually Sanghyuk) give him a neck massage. Taekwoon felt his heart ache at the thought even as he quietly chuckled at it. He hadn't heard Hakyeon's voice in a long time. It had been a busy few weeks.

Taking off his shoes as quietly as possible, he set them down neatly in Hongbin's Shoe Corner™ (he could almost hear Hongbin breathing a sigh of relief). Softly padding on his socks, Taekwoon slipped into his room and grabbed a blanket off of his bed. He draped it over Hakyeon, taking extra care to tuck in the fabric around his feet. Autumn was fast approaching and nights were starting to get a little chilly.

He took a moment to admire how lovely Hakyeon's eyelashes looked in the moonlight before straightening back up. A hand caught his wrist just as he started to head for the bathroom.

"Stay."

Hakyeon's voice was soft and heavily slurred with sleep. When Taekwoon looked down, he saw that Hakyeon's eyes were still closed but there was the tiniest hint of a crease between his brows.

"I'm just going to take a shower," Taekwoon whispered. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Hakyeon made a small pitiful noise in the back of his throat; it sounded like a whine crossed with a something that could only be described as a kitten's mewl.

With that, Taekwoon crumbled. He kicked off his socks (sorry Hongbin) and tucked himself into Hakyeon's waiting arms. Two tall men, one of whom was seventy percent limb, squeezed onto a moderately sized couch was the opposite of ideal. Their legs were tangled together under the blanket and Taekwoon was half-certain he had accidentally elbowed Hakyeon lightly in the ribs. But years of sharing a too-small bedroom with two other similarly-large boys meant that they barely even noticed tiny annoyances like these anymore.

"Where's Wonshik?" Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon's breath making soft puffs against his neck. It was much more comforting than he would ever be willing to admit.

"He went back to his studio," Taekwoon answered. "Said he had to finish up something. And to feed Eongdeongie."

Hakyeon grumbled. It wasn't surprising that Wonshik rarely returned to the dorm anymore. But with him and Taekwoon deep into their promotions for Whisper, Wonshik seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth entirely. Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon was concerned for their hard-working group mate.

"Don't worry, he slept on the way there," Taekwoon tried to soothe him. "He's not so bad now that he has Eongdeongie to take care of."

Hakyeon huffed in reply. He was clearly unhappy with that answer.

"And you?"

Taekwoon started. "Me?"

"Yes, Daeguni. You." Taekwoon shivered a little at the sound of his nickname. He hadn't heard Hakyeon use it in a while. "Did you remember to eat today?"

"I did breakfast in the car on the way to Show Champion. And—” He screwed up his face trying to remember. "I think some sort of pastry on the way home."

Hakyeon made a small sound of disapproval but softened it by reaching up to smooth down Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon leaned into it, breathing in contentedly.

"You really should take better care of yourself you know."

"I know."

Hakyeon didn't say anything in reply, he just continued to smooth down Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of Hakyeon's soft skin on his scalp and his steady heartbeat on his back.

"You're coming to see us on Saturday right?" Taekwoon could hear his own speech slurring as he felt himself slowly drifting off.

Hakyeon hummed softly in affirmation. The weight of Hakyeon’s body against his filled him with an almost overwhelming sense of security.

"Good," he murmured after a while. "I've missed you."

Hakyeon didn't reply. Sleepily turning his head around, Taekwoon saw that he had fallen back asleep. His hand was still tangled into the back of Taekwoon's hair but it lay limp and unmoving. Taekwoon smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes again, nestling his head back into the sofa cushion. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Hakyeon's breathing.

* * *

Sunlight was poking uncomfortably at Hakyeon's eyelids, drawing him out of his deep slumber. A draft of morning breeze blew through the window, causing him to shiver. It was suddenly much too cold.

Without even opening his eyes, Hakyeon knew that Taekwoon had left the sofa, called away by the unforgiving nature of his schedule. Unhappily, he drew the blanket that they had shared over his head, hoping to block out the harsh rays of sunlight penetrating through the window. He tried to ignore the longing pang of wistfulness blossoming in his stomach as he gathered the fabric up to his nose. It still smelled like Taekwoon.


	2. 14th October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the end of La La La Aiwo Arigatou promotions.

Hakyeon poked at Taekwoon's cheeks, trying to stifle a giggle. Taekwoon looked positively adorable, his long gangly limbs splayed out awkwardly as he lay fast asleep on the sofa. His brow line was starting to crinkle as his subconscious struggled against wakefulness.

"Taekwoonie," Hakyeon whispered, his voice honey-sweet and playful. "Pay attention to me, Taekwoonie."

Taekwoon whined, sleepily swatting away Hakyeon's fingers. Hakyeon bit down on his lip, making a valiant effort not to laugh out loud in delight at just how child-like Taekwoon looked. He tickled Taekwoon's nose, determined to have his attention.

Slowly, Taekwoon cracked one eye half-open, glaring sleepily at Hakyeon.

"Miss me, Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon said in a sing-song voice.

"Never." Taekwoon's sleep-crusted voice was soft and nasally. Part of his fringe had formed a damp spike and stuck to the middle of his forehead.

"Well budge over then."

Slowly, with a lot of groaning, Taekwoon wriggled his body closer to the edge of the sofa. Hakyeon pulled open the blanket Taekwoon had wrapped around himself (Taekwoon whined some more) and slid gratefully into the space that Taekwoon had made for him. Hooking his legs over Taekwoon's, he tucked the blanket back down and wrapped his arms around his grumpy companion. He breathed a sigh of relief, the exhaustion of a full day's practice finally catching up with him.

Without opening his eyes, Taekwoon's hand groped around searching for Hakyeon's and placed it pointedly on the top of his own head.

Hakyeon laughed softly and complied. He amused himself for a while, marvelling at the softness of Taekwoon's hair. He let his fingers run through the silky strands, gathering them up and allowing them to pool in his palm.

"It's starting to get too long," he said absently. "You need to get it cut soon."

"M'lazy," Taekwoon mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"You do look very pretty with your fringe falling into your eyes, Taekwoonie," said Hakyeon. "But at what cost?"

Even in the dim light of the crescent moon, Hakyeon could see Taekwoon flush with delight.

"How was practice?" Taekwoon asked changing the subject.

"Hard," Hakyeon confessed after a while. "But good. Musical acting is really something else."

"Saw your performance video," Taekwoon said, half-opening one eye again to train it on Hakyeon. "You were amazing."

It was Hakyeon's turn to flush. That was high praise coming from Taekwoon who had far more experience in the musical field than he did. That, coupled with the knowledge that Taekwoon never gave out praise he didn't fully mean, made Hakyeon feel the warmth rise up from his cheeks all the way to his ears.

"Will you come see me?" Hakyeon asked.

“Hakyeon." Taekwoon's eyes had slid shut again. "The musical is in Japan.”

“Excuses, excuses!” Hakyeon said, punctuating each word with a poke at Taekwoon’s cheek.

“Speaking of Japan,” said Taekwoon, attempting to swat away Hakyeon’s fingers with little success, “How was it?”

“Not the same without you.”

There was a silence.

“Sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you if you promise to take better care of yourself.” Hakyeon's tone was playful but Taekwoon could detect a hint of seriousness underneath his light teasing. No doubt he was still a little concerned about Taekwoon most recent health hiccup. Taekwoon, chose to ignore this.

"Yeah, yeah..."

“I'm serious, Daeguni!” Hakyeon said with another insistent jab at Taekwoon's cheek. "Do not doubt my abilities. I will drag Hongbin into this if I have to!"

Taekwoon suppressed a shiver at that. The threat Hakyeon had presented was very real. Hakyeon's constant hovering was bad enough, but when coupled with Hongbin, they were an unstoppable duo of Professional Mother-Henning. Only they were really able to drag Wonshik back home from his studio (on one occasion, physically) whenever he fell into one of his bouts of overwork where there was radio silence from him for over a week.

Taekwoon reached up again but instead of swatting away Hakyeon’s fingers, Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s hand flattened his palm against his cheek. Hakyeon relaxed his hand as he felt Taekwoon lean into his touch. Hakyeon smiled in endearment, enjoying the way Taekwoon’s cheek squished against his palm and how his large hand seemed to engulf Hakyeon's own.

And then Taekwoon jerked his head to the right and bit him.

Hakyeon yelped, snatching back his hand in betrayal as Taekwoon giggled sleepily to himself. To his surprise, Hakyeon found himself laughing too.

“Ahh, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon said, tucking his arm under Taekwoon’s to hug him closer. “I’ve missed playing with you like this.”

Taekwoon hummed in reply, lacing his fingers through Hakyeon’s. “Missed you too,” he said faintly. “Play with you tomorrow, okay?”

With that, he drifted off.

Hakyeon nuzzled his face into Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon smelled like coffee, body wash, residual cologne that didn't wash off properly, and something else Hakyeon couldn't quite describe — Taekwoon’s personal scent. Eau de Taekwoon, if you will.

Hakyeon knew that by “tomorrow”, Taekwoon really meant “the next time we meet on this couch, half-dead from exhaustion”. Closing his eyes, Hakyeon breathed Taekwoon in and tightened his embrace. He smelled like home.

* * *

The only thing Taekwoon remembered of his dream as he drifted into wakefulness was that it involved a distant alarm clock that couldn't be shut off. And then he realised that it was Jaehwan singing in the shower.

Taekwoon opened his eyes and suppressed a sigh. He could still feel the ghost of Hakyeon's warm form against his. He reached behind himself, his sleep-crusted mind convincing him that maybe, just maybe, Hakyeon was still there. His fingers came away empty.

He bit back a groan as he heaved himself upright, his joints complaining loudly at him. Really, he was getting too old to be sleeping on sofas. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he squinted at the coffee table. Sitting on it were some cheese buns he had recently taken a liking to and a mug of tea. There was a note attached to it in familiar handwriting.

_Remember to eat!! And cut back on coffee! Bad for your health :(_

Smiling wistfully to himself, Taekwoon reached for the mug and took a sip. The tea had gone cold.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts. Set in late November 2017.

It was a quiet sort of evening. Taekwoon lay stretched out against the sofa, one arm propped up against his knee and the other cushioning his head. His eyes closed, he listened to the rhythmic sound of the heavy rain against the windows. He hadn't had a day off in a long time.

There was a shuffling sound nearby. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Hakyeon bent over the DVD player, a giant comforter draped across his shoulders. On the coffee table sat two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Taekwoon could see the remnants of some mini marshmallows melting in one of them. As Hakyeon straightened back up, the TV flickered to life. Their eyes met.

Instinctively, Taekwoon sat up, making space for Hakyeon. Spreading the comforter between the two of them, they arranged themselves around each other, fitting together like familiar puzzle pieces. Hakyeon reached for the mugs and handed one to Taekwoon as the Pixar logo flared to life on the TV screen.

The last notes of _Proud Corazón_ were punctuated with the sounds of two people trying their best to muffle their sniffles so as to not drown out the movie. As the credits started to roll, Hakyeon burst fully into tears. Taekwoon fought it off for a little bit longer before giving in.

At the sound of Taekwoon blowing his nose rather unattractively, Hakyeon looked up at Taekwoon and found himself laughing through his tears. Taekwoon’s face was with puffy with crying, his nose streaming, and his eyes rimmed red. He was such a messy crier. Hakyeon reached up to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, still laughing as he did. Taekwoon managed to maintain his look of indignation for only a moment before dissolving into laughter too. Hakyeon's laughter was just as contagious as his tears. Really it was just unfair.

By the time the credits had finished rolling, Hakyeon's head was tucked into Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon had taken his phone out and was showing Hakyeon one of the many videos he had taken of his nephew, Minyul. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon's soft chuckles vibrating through his bones.

Unbeknownst to them, darkness had crept up and wrapped itself around them. The two men sat illuminated only by the light of Taekwoon's phone as night slowly descended.

* * *

Jaehwan followed the smell of toast into the kitchen, still groggy from the early hour of the morning. He found Sanghyuk nursing a cup of coffee, his elbows on the counter. At the sound of Jaehwan's approach, Sanghyuk's eyes flicked over to him. He jerked his head at the living room, a knowing look in his eye.

Jaehwan looked over and found himself looking at an all too familiar sight of two people tangled together, asleep on the sofa. From where he stood, Jaehwan could see that Taekwoon was drooling on Hakyeon a little.

“Honestly hyung, I don't understand the point of them having their own rooms.”


End file.
